


Unstitched

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Legends of Asgard [10]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers, Revenge, Sibling Rivalry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tyr have been fighting and Loki loses. Sigyn, already past her breaking point having lost both her sons, cannot bear the thought that she’s just lost her husband too. How silly that he should die with his lips still stitched together. Post-Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unstitched

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr/Fanfiction.net/Deviantart

The roar of the spectators was near deafening as as the one handed Asgardian raised his fist high into the air. Loki had lost the battle and now lay still on the ground, bloodied and broken. Tyr was showboating, gloating, showing off the mangled stump where Fenrir bit off his hand so many hears ago. This was payback, a vendetta served for the hand and a bastard by Loki that Tyr had raised, believing it his own son. This was a grudge match and Loki had been no match for Tyr, the eldest of Odin’s sons. Vidar held Sigyn back as she had tried to intervene, her venom-scared hands balled into fists that beat against Vidar’s large arms. She was ready to resort to biting her brother-in-law when Thor roughly wrenched her free from his older brother. She looked up at the Thunder God and saw the despair in his eyes and she knew, once again, he was on her side.

“She’s a healer, Thor,” Vidar snapped, reaching for Sigyn. “She’ll bring that devil back. He paid the price he deserved!”

“Enough, brother,” Thor growled, shielding Sigyn, Mjolnir raised threateningly. “Loki has paid, but Sigyn owes no such debt. She may go to him.”

“She helped spared him from his punishment for killing our brother! She is no better than him!”

“I said enough. She is a part of this family and she deserves the respect due her title. She will go to him and so help me if you or Tyr try to keep her from him.”

Sigyn was out of Thor’s arms as soon as he released her, running towards Loki. She hit her knees, sliding across dusty ground, effectively skinning them where her boots didnt cover, her hi-low skirt offering no protection. The pain was nothing compared to what she felt in her heart upon reaching her husband. He bled from his nose and various cuts on his pale face. more of the crimson liquid seeped from behind his sewn up lips. She quickly pulled off his horned helmet and brought his torso into her lap, his ebony hair slick with even more blood. She held him, kissing him, begging him to wake up, her fingers smoothing back the dark locks from his forehead. He did not stir; no shuddering breath, no twitch of an eyelid. Nothing. She dissolved into tears. She couldnt lose him too. She continued pleading for him to wake up against his ear, sobbing and rocking back and forth. Hadn’t they suffered enough? Hadn’t she? Narvi was dead, Vali was bound with his half brother, Fenrir and now Loki lay lifeless in her arms. She had nothing left if he was dead.

Slowly, pale white skin seeped into shimmering blue and Sigyn couldn’t help the cry that escaped her. The glamour spell was waning which could only mean one thing. She hugged him tighter, willing her own life to pass into him. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. She kissed his face, hardly realizing that her sobs echoed in the silence, the bystanders having grown quiet, guilted into silence by their princess’s sorrow, some even offended by her affection for the Jotun.

Teal eyes traced the slack curve of Loki’s lips and she bitterly thought how pointless it was to leave them sewn up. She reached for the dagger that she kept secured to her thigh by a leather garter. It was an ornate thing, shimmering sliver and engraved with designs of dragons. It had been one of Loki’s favorites and he had given it to her as a gift the night Vali was born. She carefully cut the offending stitchery, brushing her thumb across the mouth that had so viciously spat words of hate and so tenderly made up for them. She kissed those icy lips, tasting the blood there, still willing him to wake, wishing this could like the Midgardian fairy tales. But this wasnt one of those silly children’s stories. This was real. Loki was gone and there was nothing she could do to bring him back.

“He got just what he deserved,” came the gruff voice of Tyr. “You’d be better off not to mourn him. Find yourself a proper husband, if one will have you after being bedded by this scum.”

Sigyn was fast, and slipped a throwing knife from one of the hiding places in Loki’s armor and embedded it in Tyr’s thigh, too close for comfort to his groin. The shock on his face satisfied her before he crumpled to the ground with a roar of pain. He tried to rise again, cursing at her but Thor kept him down as he eyed her with worry. She never committed acts of violence, leaving them for Loki’s pleasure. She had threatened many a woman who was bold enough to get to close to Loki, most notably Lorelei, but for Sigyn to actually harm someone was nearly unheard of. But she was a changed woman, had been since Narvi’s slaughter. She met Thor’s eyes without shame and he looked away first, clearly disturbed by the change in her.

She continued to cradle Loki tenderly, forcing herself to accept that he was really gone. She whispered in his ear, sweet nothings that promised her eternal love, of meeting again in Valhalla or Niflheim, of her enduring faithfulness. She murmured to him as she waited for Hel to come and take her father to the afterlife. She kissed him, rocked him, showered him with love, unashamed of his Jotun skin and uncaring of those she disgusted with the display. This was her husband, the man she loved and had devoted her life to. They’d endured everything that was thrown at them over the centuries and she would not abandon him now.

“If I have to die to see you mutilate my brothers, remind me to do it more often.”

“Loki!”

Sigyn doubled over him, hugging him, covering his face in kisses, her sobs renewed. He groaned as he kissed her half heartedly. He managed to push her off long enough to lick his newly liberated lips, tonguing the holes left behind.

“I thought you dead,” Sigyn sobbed.

“It will take more than Tyr to kill me, darling. Now be a good girl and help me up.”

Sigyn did as instructed and got Loki to his feet as the glamour spell came back, masking his naturally blue skin. He leaned on her heavily, grimacing in pain. She supported him easily as she led him back to the palace, picking up his helmet. He glared at Tyr who was being helped by Vidar. Loki stopped and watched his two eldest brothers for a moment before his face twisted into a dark expression.

“You’re lucky that’s the only thing Sigyn did to you, Tyr. I taught her well. Oh and by the way Vidar,” Loki snarled. “Touch my wife again and rest assured that it will be the last thing you ever do.”

“You are unworthy of such a devoted creature,” Vidar snapped back.

“Perhaps,” Loki said with an evil smirk. “But she is mine all the same, by her choosing, as you can see. And you’d do well to heed my warning.”

“Loki keeps his promises,” Sigyn said quietly from under his arm, making the god of mischief smile.

“That I do.”

Sigyn urged him on, needing to get him to the healers. Thor stood in their way, arms crossed over his chest. Loki looked away from him, mumbling a thank you which made Sigyn smile. If there was one thing Loki was always grateful to Thor for, it was that the god of Thunder was always looking out for Sigyn. Thor smiled, and escorted the two safely to their chambers before going to fetch a healer, giving them a moment alone. Loki pulled Sigyn against him, resting his chin on the top of her head and sighing.

“Please don’t ever scare me like that again,” she pleaded, her arms wrapping around his torso as she snuggled against the cool metal of his armor.

“I can’t promise that,” he replied. “But I shall try.”

“I missed hearing your voice.”

“Did you,” Loki asked, pulling away and looking down at her.

“I did. I also missed this,” she purred before she pressed her lips to his, nibbling softly. He gave a quiet moan as he pulled her against him.

“Do you want to know what I missed,” he asked against her mouth, his tongue flicking out over her lips. “I’m dying to show you.”

“Loki, you’re injured. You should rest.”

He smiled deviously and she rolled her eyes. He kissed her neck, biting here and there and she dissolved into a fit of giggles while his hand traveled down her backside.

“Alright, fine. You know I can deny you nothing,” she she said with mock exasperation.

“After the healer then,” he purred into her ear, making her shiver.

“I look forward to it.” 


	2. Deleted scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly DID Loki miss about having his lips unstitched?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this over a text message to someone who asked me what Loki wanted to do to his wife... 
> 
> NSFW

Loki sank down to his knees, slender hands sliding the hem of Sigyn’s skirt up her milky thighs. His fingers found their way between her legs, exploring her, making her shiver as his scarred lips kissed their way to the warmth his hands had already found. She sighed as his tongue flicked out over sensitive flesh while his other hand snaked up to her backside, anchoring her in place. His green eyes flitted upwards to hers as he let out a sound of pleasure, tasting her.

Sigyn grew shaky in the knees as Loki continued his onslaught. Her fingers slid through his raven-colored hair, her other hand steadying herself on his shoulder. He gave a low chuckle as her hips moved against him, completely against her will and slipped two slender fingers into her, urging her closer to her release. It didn’t take long for liquid fire to pool in her belly as she approached the pinnacle. Loki knew she was there and for once, he pushed her over the edge instead of merely teasing her, rewarding her for loyalty. He held her up as she whimpered his name, bracing her trembling knees against his chest. He watched her, loving the way she looked in ecstasy. When it had passed, he allowed her to sink to her knees and, licking his lips briefly, kissed his still reeling wife.

“There’s a good girl,” he purred against her mouth.


End file.
